


The Challenge

by WhiffleWaffles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Gen, It's old, Modern AU, Old work, crossposted, extremely old piece of work, older then time itself, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiffleWaffles/pseuds/WhiffleWaffles
Summary: Astrid Hofferson didn't really want to do it at first. But, here she was in her boyfriend's backyard; standing in front of a bucket of ice water. She was Fearless Astrid Hofferson, she wasn't going to shy away from this challenge. She was doing this for a good cause, it would be worth it. Set between HTTYD and HTTYD 2; Modern AU, Ice Bucket Challenge.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece of work I wrote during the uprising of the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I decided to crosspost it to AO3 out of pure boredom. I did not change much, so don't expect it to be perfect.

At the ripe age of sixteen, Astrid Hofferson never thought that she would do something as crazy as pouring a bucket of freezing ice water over her head for a silly online challenge. Berk was as cold as cold could get and she would be one of the first of her classmates to commit and do the challenge. Her boyfriend had convinced her it would be fun, even after she donated ten dollars to the fundraiser the challenge originated from. At first, she may have been hesitant but her spark of competitiveness and confidence outweighed her and she was soon enough asking Hiccup for help to get things ready.

But, she  _wasn't_  going to shy away from some  _silly, little_ challenge! She was  _fearless_  Astrid Hofferson, after all. She _never_  backed out of a challenge and she wasn't going to quit now!

So, here she was, standing outside in the rather warm weather, well Berk's standard for warm (50 degrees Fahrenheit, to be exact), in her old workout clothes; a pair of old sweatpants and a sweat-stained black tank top. Sure, she guessed she should have dressed a  _tad_  bit warmer but she wasn't going to delay the challenge any longer and the one spare change of clothes in her suitcase.

There really was no point in walking back inside and changing out of her old, grimy outfit and into something nice.

"C'mon, Hiccup!" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, impatient, "I want to get this over with!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and began to drag over a large yellow bucket with a red lid, in which she recognized to be an old container that held liter for Cheeto, a fat lazy orange cat that belonged to the Haddock family. He dumped a medium sized bag of ice into the container, let it settle before he dipped his hand in with a yelp to test out the temperature.

"You sure you're ready for this, m'lady?" he asked as he walked over towards her, placing the bucket on the ground in front of her feet before walking over to a camera that sat on a folding chair, turning it on as she stared at him before rolling her eyes. He was the one to convince her.

"I want to get this over with," she replied, shifting her feet "Just...start recording."

"Okie dokie. 3, 2..."

He gave her the thumbs up.

With the mall beep of the camera, a little red light turned on, instantly recording the scene.

"Hello, fellow Vikings!" Astrid addressed, waving confidently "I'm Astrid Hofferson and I was nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge by my boyfriend Hiksti Haddock!" with that, she stretched and gripped onto the edge of the bucket, picking it up with ease, "For this challenge I will be nominating our friends Heather, Ruffnut, and my very own mother, Agnetha Hofferson! You have 24 hours to complete this challenge, or you can just donate to the ALS Cause we will have linked below! Good luck!"

And with that, she gave the camera a confident, albeit nervous, smile and heaved the bucket up over her head. She took a big gulp of air and let the bucket release ice cubes and freezing water over her being.

It was cold at first as the water settled at her bare feet in a puzzle with melting ice cubes. A gentle breeze ran goosebumps up her spine and her arms.

Oh... Gods. It was  _FREEZING_!

_How_  and why people would do this instead of donating to the support (she did donate, but Hiccup convinced her to have some fun, too.) she had no clue. All she knew was that she was cold!

And with that thought in her mind, she gave a rather girly screech, so unlike the Hofferson girl, and before she could grab a towel to warm herself up or tell Hiccup to turn off the recorder, she felt a presence behind her and as she turned around, she was met with another large bucket of ice water.

She sputtered, gasping for air with heaving, burning lungs as she flicked her long blonde bangs out of her mouth, cleared her eyes with shaky hands and came face to face to pig-nosed Scott Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin, giving off a large grin at her reaction.

_Oh-hh,_  he was dead meat!

She tried to calm herself down. But, unable to without revenge, raised her fists and began chasing him around the large yard with a war cry, Toothless barking at the commotion and Hiccup simply standing behind the still recording camera with a slight look of confusion and shock on his face; though, as he watched his girlfriend chase down his cousin, a goofy smile lit up on his freckled face and Astrid screamed once more;

" _Snotlout!_ "


End file.
